Yamakus new Student
by HOLLOWTGH
Summary: My 2nd attempt at writing fanfiction (other story was deleted by me) This story is about Yamaku starting to let in students with Learning Difficulties and they accept in Tony from England. OC/Hanako short summary but didn't know what else to say. Read and see what you think, if there are a few people who like this I'll continue. (May be some spelling mistakes if so sorry.)


A car pulls up outside the big black gates of Yamaku High School for disabled children early on a Monday morning. Out from the back of the car steps a boy in his late teens. The boy is quite tall standing at about 6 foot with a rarther stocky frame, he has short brown hair, a round face and hazel coloured eyes. The boy pays the driver of the car, takes his bags out of the car and watches as the car drives away.

The boy turns to look at the large black gates of his new school and home for the forseable future, the boy sighs and walks through the gates to find a man standing waiting for him. The man has short inky black/purple hair, he also has a rather large smile on his face which the boy finds a little creepy but who was he to judge? The man also wore a long white doctors coat showing that he is obviously a doctor or a nurse.

The boy approtched the doctor/nurse and introduces himself in flawed Japanese, "Hello my name is Tony Hall, I'm a new student here, I'm assuming you're the head nurse I'm ment to meet?" The head nurses smile broadens (Tony secretly wonders how that is possible with how broad it was originally.) The nurse sticks his hand out for Tony to shake "Yep I'm the head nurse, its nice to meet you Tony, nice work with your Japanese by the way, whilest it isn't perfect its quite good for a foreigner." Tony smiles slightly "Thanks I always wanted to learn Japanese and coming to this school just gave me an excuse to finally learn." "Well keep it up and you'll have it perfected in no time! Now lets take you bags to your new dorm room and then we'll go to my office for a small chat okay?" The head nurse says with his smile still plasted to his face. "Sure, lets go" replies Tony with a shrug.

As they walk to the dorm the nurse points out different areas of the school suck as the running track and the football field. As they reach the dorms Tony notices two identical buildings side by side _"Must be seperate dorms for boys and girls"_ Tony thinks to himself. The nurse leads Tony to the dorm on the right, they pass a large room that has a decent size TV, a pool table and an air hockey table, the nurse tells him that this is the common room for the boys to spend time hanging out, as they carry on down the corridor Tony notices that the dorm seems to be completely empty except for himself and the nurse, _"Everyone must be in class or something" _Tony thinks to himself. Tony and the nurse climb up to flights of stairs and end up in front of room 316, the nurse smiles and hands Tony a key, "This is your room its pretty sparten at the moment but you're allowed to decorate it however you wish, within reason of course." Tony opens the door and sees a small room with one window that has a desk underneath it, there is also an empty book shelf against the wall on the right and in the corner of the room is a bed with a small table next to it. All in all Tony finds the room pretty bland but he plans to change that. Tony puts his bags on his bed then he and the nurse left for the nurses office.

The nurse takes Tony on a quick tour of the nurses office, it is a two floor building with the 1st floor being muiltiple nurses offices, the 2nd floor has a gym and swimming pool that is free for any student to use as long as the check in with one of the nurses 1st, Tony has a small grin on his face as he sees the gym and pool and plans on using them as much as he can.

The nurse leads Tony back to the 1st floor to his office, Tony settles into a pretty comfy chair as the nurse goes to find Tonys medical file. Whilest the nurse is searching for his file Tony thinks about how he ended up at Yamaku.

Tony was quite different from everybody else during his years at Primary school, he struggled understanding what teachers were talking about in class and lost focus quite easily which led people to believe that he had ADHD, so his parents took Tony to be checked for ADHD in his 5th year in Primary school. Turns out it wasn't ADHD that Tony had but he was insted diagnosed with Autisum and Asperger's syndrome. Autism is a lifelong developmental disability that affects how a person communicates with, and relates to, other people. It also affects how they make sense of the world around them.

It is a spectrum condition, which means that, while all people with autism share certain difficulties, their condition will affect them in different ways. Some people with autism are able to live relatively independent lives but others may have accompanying learning disabilities and need a lifetime of specialist support. People with autism may also experience over- or under-sensitivity to sounds, touch, tastes, smells, light or colours.

Asperger syndrome is a form of autism. People with Asperger syndrome are often of average or above average intelligence. They have fewer problems with speech but may still have difficulties with understanding and processing language.

Because of the way Tony struggled to understand everything in class and whilest he was quite intelligent he struggled to get that intelligence out on paper or in his words. Due to his over-sensitivity to sounds and lights Tony got quite major headaches in bright or loud rooms. Also due to his over sensitivity to smells and tastes Tony has a quite picky diet where he doesn't eat much but most of the things he ate were unhealthy, thanks to this Tony was quite overweight. Thanks to all this Tony was bullied most of the way through Primary school and 3 years into high school. But the bulling got to much for Tony and he started to withdraw into himself, he fell into depression and stopped going to school. Thoughout all this Tonys parents tried everything they could to help him so they looked for a school that would be able to help Tony and where he wouldn't get bullied. A year into there search and Tony going to see a psychologist and they still had no luck, Tonys psychologist in a meeting brought in a representative from Yamaku High School for disabled children in Japan, the representative told Tony and his parents that Yamaku is a school for more physical disabilaties but they wish to expand to children with mental disabilities as well and they wanted to offer Tony a spot as the 1st student with a mental disability. Tony and his parents were quite reluctent as Tony had never been away from his parents and now he would be on the other side of the planet! But Tony was more willing as he had a love for anime and manga and always dreamed of at least visiting Japan one day. After a lot of disccussion and thinking Tony and his parents agreed to sending Tony to Yamaku. So for another year Tony focussed on learning to speak, read and write in Japanese and then left to start again somewhere new with a clean slate.

"ny...ony...Tony!" Tony comes out of his reminissents after being called by the nurse, "sorry about that nurse, I was kinda spaced out there hehe" Tony says with an awkward laugh at the end. The nurse smiles at Tony again and says "Thats fine Tony, from what I hear thats quite a normal thing for you." "Ha yeah I love daydreaming so I do it as offen as I can" Tony says with a smile. "As long as you don't do it in class offen ay?" the nurse says with a wink, Tony laughs and says "I'll try my best but I can't make any promises."

The nurse takes a seat in front of Tony and looks through Tonys file with a serious look in his eye, once he's done he looks up at Tony with another smile and says "Well from everything I've read in your file everything should be fine for you here, we've got food that you like in the cafatiria so you won't starve to death, but I would like to ask you to try something healthier every once in a while, it doesn't matter if you don't like it as long as you try it, could you do that for me please?" the nurse says to Tony, "urgh fine I'll try some new food every once in a while" Tony says with a grimace, Tony has always struggled with trying new food due to his over-sensitive sence of smell and taste, Tony absaloutly hates it but thats life he guesses. "We've also got a psychologist for you to see every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday at 3:00 P.M for an hour, I'll introduce you to her Tomorrow." The nurse informs Tony and he catches Tony roll his eyes and gains a stern look on his face, "No eye rolling now, I know that you've said that you're over all the bullying that you went through but you still haven't completley opened up about how you feel so we feel this is necessary" the nurse says in a stern voice, but then adds with a cheeky smile "Besides she is very pretty so don't complain." Tony grins and say "ahh well if I must then I see her" Tony and the nurse share a small laugh and then continue with there discussion, "Your teachers have been informed of your difficulties and are to make sure that you completly understand your work and have allowed you to listen to music with your MP3 player as long as you're not working in a group." To counter his short attention span Tony puts music on with headphones in to help keep away distractions. "Thanks nurse is that everything?" Tony askes, "Yep thats everything, now I'm going to take you to your classroom to introduce you to your teacher and class." The nurse informs Tony. "Okay fair enough, lead on then" Tony says with a small smile.

And so begins Tonys new journey to a new school, with drama, romance and many laughs on the way stay tuned for the next chapter of Yamakus new student!

**AN: Well this is my 2nd attempt at writing a fanfiction, the 1st attempt was quite poor and I'm not sure about this one either but I thought I'd post it anyway and see what you all think. If you want me to continue let me know. Constructive critisium is welcome, I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes, I've had to do this on WordPad which doesn't have spell check. This is an OC/Hanako story (the OC is based off of me and the disabilitys he has are ones that I actually have.) If any of the facts about Autisum or Aspergers is wrong, I got the info off of the internet (seriously I've known about having these for about 10 years now and I still don't really understand what they are lol.) Hope you all enjoyed it and let me know what you think**

**Laters HOLLOWTGH.**


End file.
